


cuddle up, cozy down

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Snow, he is also a cheeky piece of shit, oikawa is a good boyfriend, really just, winter stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: your very bored boyfriend drags you out into the snow to build snowmen. unfortunately, a snowball fight broke out and now you’re shivering and in need of warmth.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	cuddle up, cozy down

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr @ichorizaki

Snow danced in the golden beams of sunlight, stunningly choreographed by the rhythm of the gentle winter breeze. The sky was but a grey sea of fluffy clouds overhead. Rays of the sun broke through the clouds like angels’ pathways down from the heavens above. Miyagi has been pelted with a thin white layer of snow, like the city was a cushion so warm and soft. Even through the windows of Aoba Johsai High school, the entirety of Miyagi Prefecture looked like a winter wonderland. Snow was by no means a rarity but it never fails to fill you with wonder and unbridled, child-like excitement.

However, it was a pity that you were so sensitive to the cold. You watched the snow from afar, in the confines of the living room with a mug of hot cocoa made by your ever so talented boyfriend. He was laying down on the couch with his head on your laps, hugging your leg like you’re his personal bolster. There was some movie playing on the television screen that you weren’t paying attention to and he was somehow so engrossed in it. Mattsun and Makki were always recommending him stupid movies to watch and more often than not, you and Iwaizumi were dragged into it too.

“ _Baaabe_.”

“Hm?”

“I’m bored.” You brought the mug to your lips, sipping on the warm drink whilst also trying to get one of the tiny, slightly melted marshmallows to chew on. Upon succession, you placed the mug down on the coffee table before you while he shuffled his position so he could sit up straight. His deep honeyed gaze was fixated on you, lips twisting to the side and pouting cutely. “You’ve got some hot cocoa on your lips, silly.”

Before you could pick up a tissue to clean it or even swipe the remnants of the drink with your tongue, your boyfriend had leaned forward to capture your lips in a kiss. You felt warmth rush up your neck and to the apples of your cheeks, painting them a rosy hue; a telltale sign of how flustered you were by his action.

“ _Tōru_!” Your hand flew over your mouth, brows furrowing in faux anger at him. He all but gave you a cheeky grin in return.

“What?” Oh, that shit-eating grin you wanted to wipe off of his face so badly. “Anyway, Y/N sweetie, I’m _boooored_. Let’s do something!” Like a child he bounced in his spot where he sat on the couch, legs folded underneath him.

“What could we _possibly_ do, Tōru?” You asked. He hums, eyes fluttering shut while his index finger and thumb cradled his chin. He seemed an awful lot serious for someone who’s bored. Just what goes on in his mind, you didn’t know. Not that you minded. Sometimes his ideas can be rather genius. Other times, however . . . they’re purely idiotic and it’s during those times he’d end up in some shit with Makki and Mattsun that you and Iwaizumi have to end up cleaning. One time they tried to race on shopping carts in the parking lot of a neighbourhood mall. Long story short, Tōru ended up bruising his wrist while Makki had a sprained ankle. How Mattsun managed to escape unscathed remains a mystery to all of you.

“Let’s make a snowman.” You would’ve choked on your drink if it wasn’t placed far from your reach. Your face had distorted into one of abject horror at his suggestion, while his was akin to that of a child on Christmas morning. “What? It’ll be fun! I’ll wrap you up in many many many layers, I promise.”

“Tōru, that’s the least of my concerns right now,” you sighed. “There’s barely enough snow on the front yard to make a snowman.”

“Then we’ll make a _mini_ one!” He responded as-a-matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing to do; the perfect compromise for the snow, or lack thereof. “A cute little snowman. Maybe even more than one. We could make a whole family of mini snowmen!” You all but stared at him, not quite sure on what to make out of this idea of his. On one hand, you got to see his nose and the tip of his ears turn that adorable rosy hue of spring blooms in the beginning of winter. On the other hand, you were _terribly_ sensitive to the cold. There was a reason why your parents were so against you leaving your house during this time of the year.

Tōru had slithered from his position across you and onto his belly, arms snaking around your waist. He dragged himself up into what resembled the cobra position, resting his chin on your stomach with that handsome grin of his on his stupid handsome– okay, Y/N. You gotta resist. Do _not_ fall for his trap. Whatever you do, absolutely do _not_ fall for his stupidly handsome grin, the one that never fails to make your heart flutter and race like you’re a girl in middle school all over again.

“Okay, we can make snowmen.” Well, you tried. That’s an A for effort. Maybe you could stall him . . .

“Yay! Y/N baby, you’re the best girlfriend ever, I love you so much!” His palms were now flat on either side of you as he pushed his entire body weight up to press another kiss to your lips. This kiss, you savoured all that you could of it. Your fingers trailed up to cup his jawline, tilting your head just the slightest so you could deepen the kiss. A soft hum of appreciation fell past his lips, swallowed by your own before his tongue had found its way swiping at your bottom lip. His rough, calloused fingers had now found purchase on your waist, hiding underneath the fabric of your sweatshirt. He massaged mindless and shapeless blobs into your sides while his tongue ravaged your mouth like a beast, making sure no corner was left untouched before he pulled away to catch his breath. “As much as I’d love to make out with you, I really wanna make snowmen, baby girl.”

It was your turn to pout, chest rising and falling as you chased for your breath. So your plan to make him stay inside a little longer was foiled. Could you refuse his cute face? Absolutely not. You were putty in his hands. He knew it, you knew it, and he knew that you knew it. Tōru leans back with that handsome grin of his so omnipresent on his face, resting his haunches on the heels of his feet. You missed the warmth of his touch but you knew one way or another, you’ll be back and cuddling up to each other.

As promised, your boyfriend had wrapped you up in a ridiculous amount of layers. He on the other hand, simply had a winter coat, a scarf, and a pair of gloves which had his name embroidered in an elegant golden. Your heart swelled with pride upon seeing that: it was an expensive gift that you’d gotten for him last Christmas. He was always complaining that his hands were cold, so you decided to get him a pair of gloves. Turns out, he was just making excuses to hold your hand during wintertime.

“Do you think we should make one by your gate so it can be seen by others?” Tōru takes your mitten-clad hands in his own, his warm breath billowing onto your joined hands. You looked up at him with a frown on your face. “What? No good?”

“If we’re gonna put it on the floor, why make snowmen at all, babe?” He nodded slowly in agreement. “How about on top of my mailbox? I’m pretty sure we can somehow try and balance it. The surface’s not curved.”

“Sounds good!” He cheered, leaning in to press a warm kiss to your lips. How could he be so warm in this cold weather? It was probably one of the perks of being an athlete, you guessed. ‘Athletes run hot’, you remember one of the boys said. You couldn’t quite remember who, but you distinctly remember your boyfriend agreeing because of his ‘attractive face and hot charms’.

The two of you walked over to the square-shaped mailbox embedded into the cobblestone fence that guarded your little house. Your task to build an army of tiny snowmen was quickly forgotten when your boyfriend had decided to smother your cheeks with snow. Yelping out from the sudden biting chill of the snow, you quickly bent down to scoop however much snow you could in your tiny hands before shoving it onto his chest.

“Y/N, that’s no fair!” He cried out at how cold the snow was as the temperature penetrated through his winter coat. However, peals of laughter quickly resounded in the air. “I’m _so_ gonna get you for that, pretty girl.”

Your eyes watched him carefully as he scooped up a generous amount of snow in his palms. The second he began charging towards you, you were screaming while he chased you around the tiny yard. Your heart was rapidly beating against your chest as you tried to catch your breath. He was way too fast for you and quickly gained on you before dumping the snow on your head.

“Tōru!” You shrieked. “You’re so _mean_!” The chills of the wintry breeze caressed your rosy cheeks, tangling with the locks of your hair until you could feel it freeze among your strands. A sneeze ricocheted through your system. It was so strong that you jumped in your spot.

“Eh? Baby girl, are you okay?” Perhaps he had finally remembered that you were sensitive to temperature, especially in freezing negative digits. A loud gasp of realisation and shock was due when you suddenly sneezed once again.

Then another sneeze. And then another. And _then_ another.

“Okay, okay! Immune system, quit being mean to my poor girlfriend!” He sulked, pulling you into his arms. Immediately you were embraced in warmth, but it wasn’t enough even through the five layers (yes, he made you put on five layers) of winter apparel. You were still sneezing and it was beginning to make your eyes water. Now, you were beginning to be afraid that your eyes were going to freeze up in the cold. Bursts of apologies were profusely coming from his lips like a desperate prayer to gain back the gods’ favour to somehow miraculously cure you that instant. Tōru swayed your body side to side, peppering warm kisses that felt like delicate butterfly wings made by the sun against your face. “Aw, my poor baby. Let’s go in, shall we? I’m so sorry for making you play with me, I genuinely forgot.”

“‘S okay, T-Tōr– _achoo_!” He finally guided you back inside where the snow could be observed from afar and heaters warmed up the space. No matter how slobbery your running nose was, your boyfriend was ever so kind to give you encouraging kisses on your cheeks and forehead while stripping you out of your winter clothes in your room. He ran around the vacuity of your house, already so familiar with the space having spent an ungodly amount of hours there to the point where your parents could recognise his shoes in the entryway, along with Iwaizumi’s.

He had always been so gently with you, and this moment was no different than the rest. He grabbed all of the comforters that you had, all of the blankets that were in the house (except for your parents’, of course) and tossed them onto the couch next to you. You would have complained if it wasn’t for the fact that Tōru was so frenzied by the idea of being the reason you were catching a cold.

“My poor, poor baby,” he cooed softly. His big hands were quick to wrap you in a layer, and then another, and then another, and one final one. Satisfied, he placed his hands on his hips and stared at you, bundled up in four different layers that wrapped around your body. All you needed left was him to cuddle you. “Anything I can get for you, baby girl?”

“Some hot cocoa, and lots of kisses and cuddles, please.”

“Okay, I’ll be a second. Don’t miss me too much, yeah?” Though his words were teasing, you knew he meant well. Before your boyfriend disappeared into the kitchen, his index finger and thumb cradled your chin to bring your gaze to meet his. He places a kiss on your forehead, the tip of your nose, and then finally one last kiss fully on your lips. “I love you.”

Ah, he just knew how to make your knees weak, didn’t he? The telltale heat of a blush creeped up your snow-cold cheeks and he grinned triumphantly. You could all but muster a weak response that mirrored his words exactly and then he was off into the kitchen. Right as he promised he was back before you knew it. Or was it because the cold was making your brain freeze too?

“C’mere.” Tōru gently peels the layers from your fingers so you could hold the mug with your two hands. As soon as your fingers came into contact with your mug, you swore you could have melted right then and there. Your nose was clogged no longer thanks to the steam from the mug and the heat that radiated had sent goosebumps rippling in waves from your hands and all the way to your spine.

He had settled himself right behind you on your bed, adjusting the pillows with one hand and being careful so he wouldn’t accidentally cause another accident. Tōru manoeuvred his way around like you were a glass doll until he could confidently settle his arms around your frame. Melting into his embrace, you’d nearly forgotten about the hot cocoa in your hands. You took small sips as he sung quiet hymns of praises and apologies right next to your ear. His chin rested on your shoulder while his left hand moved to caress your hair and tuck locks of it behind your ear. Given it was a little difficult, but he prized your comfort over everything else.

“Feeling comfy, my pretty princess?” He prompted when you handed him the half-finished hot cocoa. He reached over to place the mug on your nightstand. Your fingers were no longer freezing and you could finally feel your hands.

“ _Very_.” You got onto your knees, turning around and resting on your haunches and opening up your arms with the layers of blanket acting as wings for you. To him, you looked like a cute little snow angel. “Now get your ass under the covers so we can cuddle.”

Tōru all but laughed. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around your frame before carefully laying the both of you down on your bed with you on him. His hand reached up to push the mountain of blankets and comforters away from your head so you could properly rest on his chest. Fingers carded through your locks, gentle and tender whilst he hummed a nameless tune. Warmth finally spread throughout your body and it felt like you were sinking into a warm, toasty marshmallow. Yeah, you were right: one way or another, you both ended cuddling up to each other.


End file.
